User blog:Zultraalzul/Sonotia Aliver
Sonotia Aliver "I fail at even making the face of an emotion I've known for years, dissatisfication." Desc Sonotia is a Menreiki youkai who looks like a young male with brown hair, wearing a hat with goggles, a pair of trousers, and a plain shirt with different colored and shaped buttons and a pink bow at the top. He weilds his naginata, which he calls Saliz, an extension of him that reflects his soul, refined, balanced, and keeps itself in check. Backstory Sonotia was born through a large unexpected energy flow from random places upon a beautiful world, affecting a collection of masks as he had obtained a human-like form through the power flow and later maintained it through self training and concentration of his power to maintain his form. Over the years he realized that he was different from the people he had walked around with, noticing that his face had never moved unless he forced himself greatly. He later realized that the faces that people make, were faces of emotions, and eventually his wanting to be the same as the people around him began to arise. This later caused him to have an insatiable lust for knowledge and spent a near century studying everything that humanity could offer, being well-versed in multiple languages, technology, the ways of the world and it's history, as well as the theories of multiple universes, timelines, or realities. However, even with his near century, he failed to learn even the most basic of human emotions to express and/or define on his face, causing him to always become dissatisfied with himself whenever he attempts to replicate their expressions. Eventually, he had somewhat found himself recruited as one of Dimensiona's interns, at first out of curiosity through their abilites and facial expressions, but eventually developed a small amount of respect for Dimensiona, Varia, and the Interns as he learned more about them. Within the Interns, he had befriended Mari Belfor as he finds himself slightly worrying about her personality, as he doesn't see how she allows people to force her in situations that she clearly does not like. Sonotia looks up to Diablo as a person who had reached "the purest form of enlightenment" for his constant anger and outforward behavior, while viewing Shuu as he would view his enemies for his unessecary narssacism and ignorance. Personality Continuously unsure of his emotions, he constantly tries to reassure himself that he is feeling whatever emotion he supposedly shows. Stoic by nature, he is also blunt and sarcastic towards his allies, and increasingly cold toward his enemies, seeing any who isn't an ally of Dimensiona as a scourge of man. Along with his near century of failures on replicating human facial expressions for emotions, he is often agressive whenever he tries to learn how to make faces with another person being the poor subject, often leading to unwanted fights as he views them the most optimal source of learning. Pathos It's really not known as to how and what Sonotia had done to obtain the mask, however the only ability Sonotia had ever claimed to say was the exessive flow of energy to forcefully change between emotions on the whim. Causing great pain to Sonotia's physical form, if he were to wear the mask for any longer than an hour his body would be rendered useless, eventually dispersing back into the plain masks he used to be. Through this, Sonotia only weilds the mask as a last resort option whenever he truly wants to defeat his opponets. For countless times he attempted to control the mask, but every single time he had failed, to the point where it was placed on top of him attempting to preform human expressions; basically impossible. Although, it's possible that Sonotia had created the mask himself, as he is a youkai who still needs to consume the life of a human to sate his hunger, and through his clouded past lies countless bloody battles he had with multiple people, which had lead half of his century of research in isolation. From those he had killed in the past, and those he had possibly killed in the present, he channeled the immense energy into a single mask before realizing that his true ambition was to express his face like the people. Hiding it's existence until recently where he had come to accept that he should make full use of his weapon he had created so long ago to help him achieve his dream. Requirement to unlock/Upgrades Requirements: Obtain Sonotia from act trigger or defeat Mari and Sonotia. Upgrades *Increase maximum health *Decrease cooldown for all attacks *Increase HP regen *Increases damage for pistol Moves Normal All masks float around him when not using any, with the mask that is used near/on the user's face. Has lifesteal but the amount ranges between nothing to Mayor's level of lifesteal. Q: Sonotia forces his masks onto him, changing his R attack (Base>Ko-omote>Fox>Raiden>Hannya>Uba) Each mask that is used is worn on the face, and at base they're just floating around. LMB: Slashes his naginata for high damage E: Flies his naginata to the nearest enemy, then following up with a quick energy blast, both dealing medium damage. R (Attack changes depending on mask): Spin dashes with his naginata, dealing medium damage, follows up with a striaght line of spirtual naginatas behind him dealing medium damage to enemies hit by it. F: Buffs his LMB to cause AoE ranged attacks, buffs speed, and grants a small mitigation from attacks (20%) for 30 seconds. Z: Sonotia pulls out his trusty pistol, proceeds to shoot himself dealing 2 damage per bullet, goes as fast as the player presses the button. 50/50/50/50: Has a chance of shooting himself to trigger a transformation, giving him a white mask called Pathos, while changing his entire moveset for one minute. (1/64 chance) Mask attacks for R *Hannya: Erupts fire pillars at random places, dealing massive damage to enemies hit by it, while sacrificing 20% of his total HP. *Fox: Charges towards the nearest enemy, doing fast consecutive slahes of low and medium damage, while sacrificing 5% of his total HP. *Raiden: Dashes forwards, leaving a lightning trail behind while shooting out lightning, each doing low damage. *Uba: Erupts a large AoE pillar under an enemy, and drags them upward for massive damage, while sacrificing half of his total HP. *Ko-omote: Fires small homing bullets, dealing low damage but heals him and allies nearby per hit. Pathos (50/50/50/50) Instead of wielding Saliz, he has a bow, which I guess is gonna be called Kawakatsu, the bow's arrows will be Saliz. Kawakatsu Q: For the expense of almost all of his HP, Sonotia forces Pathos to stay on him for 15 more seconds. (1/4th chance to outright kill you) LMB: Fires an lightning imbued Saliz, dealing medium damage with a lightning DoT. E: Sonotia forcefully changes to Saliz, damaging himself for 80% of his total HP. R: Sonotia charges Kawakatsu and shoots off three lightning imbued Salizs for medium damage while damaging himself by 40% of his HP. F: Sonotia begins to channel his energy, increasing the speed of his shots, damage, and decrease cooldown of his LMB, while granting himself 25% mitigation and stronger lifesteal to his attacks for 20 seconds, while drarstically losing health overtime, and as well as locked from switching to Saliz. Z: Sonotia pulls out an enhanced pistol, shooting himself harder than his normal pistol will ever do. Saliz Q: For the expense of almost all his HP, Sonotia forces Pathos to stay on him for 15 more seconds. (1/4th chance to outright kill you) LMB: Sonotia lunges with Saliz, dealing high damage with a weak lightning DoT. E: Sonotia forcefully switches to Kawakatsu, damaging himself for 70% of his total HP. R: Sonotia throws Saliz to the ground, creating a large area effect, enemies in the field get small damage while slightly healing Sonotia, and allies in the field get healed. F: Sonotia idles for 10 seconds as he charges his energy, he then releases a extremely small AoE that does an insumerable amount of damage to enemies hit, gaining a whooping 80% mitigation and ranges AoE blasts to his normal attacks, along with an immense damage increase, however he will greatly lose HP overtime and will be locked from switching to Kawakatsu for 8 seconds. Z: Sonotia pulls out a double barrel shotgun, shooting himself for an obessive amount of damage Enemy "So I found a mask, and it's making me feel all sorts of emotions...this...thing, it's actually pretty dangerous. All be the emotions are balanced out but...it's overflowing so much that I'm pretty sure if I were to attempt to force this onto me as if it were one of my masks, I would probably be killed instantly. However, I do want to use this...so what's the better way to try this 'weapon' out to see what I will be able to do with this...and how long I can stand it." Phase 1 *Switches between his masks *Does all of his R moves, depending on his masks. (Without self damage obvs.) *Slashes his naginata *Each mask will shoot lasers around him and enlarge darastically for a few seconds *Temporaily turns the ground into raging lightning inferno, draining HP from everyone for a 20 seconds. Phase 2 "...Alright, I think I leveled out my power...I hope I can use this properly..." *Masks are replaced with a single white mask. *Slashes his naginata *Spins with his naginata, gaining a quick FF, while leaving spiritual nagiantas behind him, while bursting naginatas around him. *Idles, punches the ground, and erupts fire pillars at random places near him, eventually all of them spirals back to him. *Idles, erputs three giant pillars around him. (Much like Diablo's) *Spawns six giant balls that circle around him quickly *Jumps upwards and crashes down quickly with a small AoE, then quickly dashes forwards while leaving a lightning trial while bursting AoE thunderbolts *Creates a afterimage, then begins to dash in a triangle formation around the afterimage, then creates a large AoE triangular pillar within the triangle, teleports back to the after image. *Electricfies the arena, damaging everyone and giving them lightning DoT that lasts for 5 seconds, and the arena lasts for 25 seconds. Trivia *Not only does he wield Saliz, but he also has a pistol that has an seemingly infintie amount fo bullets in a small magazine, to which he uses to shoot himself whenever he needs to make it flashy. It's okay though, he's a youkai so it'll take over 20(0) bullets to fatal areas to actually kill him. *Sonotia's bow is based off of Hata no Kawakatsu, the father of noh playwrites. *He is a near carbon copy of Hata no Kokoro for obvious reasons. Mari Belfor http://devil-beater.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zultraalzul/Mari_Belfor AFM2.png|Sonotia and Saliz AFM18.png|Sonotia with Pathos and Kawaktasu, with Saliz(s) as arrows. AFM19.png|Icon thing. AFM20.png|Icon thing 2. AFM23.png|"Let's begin." (Yay for improvement!?) Category:Blog posts